vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)
Summary Ghost Rider is the name of several fictional supernatural antiheroes appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Marvel had previously used the name for a Western character whose name was later changed to Phantom Rider. The first supernatural Ghost Rider is stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze, who, in order to save the life of his father, agreed to give his soul to "Satan" (later revealed to be an arch-demon named Mephisto). At night and when around evil, Blaze finds his flesh consumed by hellfire, causing his head to become a flaming skull. He rides a fiery motorcycle and wields trademark blasts of hellfire from his skeletal hands. He eventually learns he has been bonded with the demon Zarathos. Blaze starred in the series from 1972–1983. The subsequent Ghost Rider series (1990–1998) featured Danny Ketch as a new Ghost Rider. After his sister was injured by ninja gangsters, Ketch came in contact with a motorcycle that had somehow been mystically enchanted to contain the essence of a Spirit of Vengeance. Blaze reappeared in this 1990s series as a supporting character. In 2000s comics, Blaze again became the Ghost Rider, succeeding Ketch. In 2014 Robbie Reyes became Ghost Rider as part of the Marvel NOW! initiative. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 4-B, possibly 3-B Name: Jonathon "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, late 30's or early 40's Classification: Brimstone Biker/Spirit of Vengeance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 Spirit of Vengeance is a part of [[Yahweh (Marvel Comics)|God's] power, and will be revived by God should he die but still be needed]), Regeneration (High, has reformed from being Liquified), can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare, Resurrection, Transmutation, Immune to fire, heat, lava and flames Attack Potency: Mountain level (Destroyed a Himalayan Mountain) | Solar System level (Defeated the entirety of the Avengers in combat with ease), possibly Multi-Galaxy level+ (Zarathos has been shown as somewhat comparable to Mephisto, and an unrestricted Ghost Rider once defeated Mephisto) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Listed as swifter than Black Panther in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook). Hypersonic+ travel speed with his motorcycle | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Solar System Class, possibly Multi-Galactic+ Durability: Mountain level (Trades blows with and tanks hits from Angels and Demons who can endure his attacks. Regeneration restores him from non-mystical damage) | Solar System level (Took hits from Thor with little to no damage), possibly Multi-Galaxy level+ (Battled Mephisto) Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. | Likely Infinite Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with chain Standard Equipment: His motorcycle, currently a mystic chain. Formerly a shotgun, pistols, and knives Intelligence: Was a stunt daredevil, and was born in Waukegan, Illinois, is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations Weaknesses: Can only transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. Weapons forged in Heaven can harm him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an empyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channeling it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. *'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. Key: Base | Unrestricted/Zarathos' Power Note: There are many versions of Ghost Rider, this profile deals with the Johnny Blaze version of Ghost Rider in the main 616 Marvel universe. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Spawn (Image Comics) Spawn's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Sans (Undertale) Sans's Profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chain Users Category:Bikers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3